Someboday Say A Prayer For Me
by the-voiceless
Summary: Jacob, a boy who had his heart broken by the woman he loved, now looks for something...but he doesn't know what. All he needs is a freind, and what happens to be there before him? Carlisle? And now...Jacob was the son Carlisle never knew.
1. Problems and Hate

**No One Said Life Would Be Easy**

_Jacob Black_ was a normal teenager with a normal life and with normal problems that any other teen would have, until a beautiful girl named Bella Swan moved into Forks and came into his wonderful life and ripped his heart from his chest right before his eyes and ate it for breakfast.

He'll never forget that. Never.

And so life goes on, but Jacob is still heartbroken and all he can think about these days is Bella and that filthy bloodsucker that she calls her boyfriend. And what does she see in him anyway? It didn't make sense.

It _just_ didn't.

So, Jacob was walking down the road thinking of Bella and that filthy bloodsucker that he thinks should be damned to hell and burn for all eternity, and he was minding his own business. With his hands in his pockets and his head in the clouds. It was always business these days, and he couldn't stand it, but he had to do it, that's what made him mad. Life wasn't easy anymore.

"Why did she leave you, Jake? What does he have that I don't?"

Jacob flexed his ridiculously sexy muscles.

"I mean, no one said it was easy. So….why didn't she pick me? Bella….I loved you…and this is what you give to me in return? Bella…you just don't make sense," Jacob lowered his head and he hated having a broken heart to live with.

Everyone's been afraid that he was suicidal, and Jacob was! He wasn't thinking about cutting his wrists or anything, he just wanted the pain to go away and leave him alone forever and ever and ever.

But he wouldn't go that far, just for a woman, and he was also thinking about Billy, Sam, Quil, Seth, and all the others.

If he did commit suicide over Bella, it was a selfish thing to do to his family, and he didn't want to disappoint anybody or make anybody cry. It was just heartbreak! It was mind-numbing pain.

**_Heartbreak_**!

And this is why they call it a crush!

"I'm never going to have you…." Jacob let a tear run down his cheek and he leaned against a tree with his hands in his pockets and his head in the clouds.

_**Carlisle's POV**_:

Alice was being so…herself these days! She had visions that included that mongrel, Jacob, and it really didn't matter to me. But I was a doctor and I couldn't bear to see anyone get hurt or damaged in anyway, because it was what I was trained to do all these years. Alice said that Jacob was going to do something _WAY_ beyond stupid and she said it was going to happen today, so that had me worried.

"Jacob?" I asked myself as I saw him walking along the sidewalk, and he seemed to be unnaturally depressed about something.

"Hey, Jacob…?" I called out and rolled down the window and he looked at me with a scowl. Since he knew who I was.

"What do you want…? I have no time for bloodsuckers like you…"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Bout what….? Actually, I don't care…" Jacob rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in his mouth.

"It's about you, son…."

"Go away, bloodsucker. I don't have time for this--" He began to walk again.

"Bella still loves you, Jacob…"

That caught his attention, and Jacob looked at me, and he knew that I was telling him the truth. I hoped he would cooperate.

Jacob directly turned towards me. He seemed upset, and I thought that Jacob would cuss me out, but he didn't.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Get in the car, please?" I unlocked the car by the button.

Jacob nodded and he opened the door and got in, and I gave a small smile, but Jacob didn't return the smile. Jake was hurting inside, and I knew it, and I felt sorry for him too. Jake couldn't get another try with Bella.

And she knew it too.

I drove all the way into town and I parked the car in the most silent part of town, and where no one could see us. I turned towards Jake, and he seemed to be weighed down by depression, and he will not find peace until he see her again.

We sat in the car for a moment.

"Jacob---" I started.

"Don't call me by my first name…" Jacob insisted as his eyes stared at his hands.

"Bella knows how you've been feeling…" I continued and pretended that I wasn't interrupted.

"Oh, does she!? Really? I had no idea that she even cared…" Jacob said with sarcasm.

"You don't…have to be like this…"

"Well how else are people suppose to react when they're hurt…?" Jacob cringed and his voice was broken.

"Listen to me, all she wants is for you to be happy. And now, she's happy," I narrowed my eyes," Can't you be happy if she's happy?"

"I don't know…."

"Yes you do…"

"I said I don't know!"

"Yes, you do. Can you accept that she's--"

"Why the hell did you bring me here for, bloodsucker!? Just to rub it in my face more!? Is that why she sent you!?" Jacob growled and his hand clutched as his pants.

"No. No. No. It's not…she…just misses you. She wants to see you again, Jake," I said and hoped he understood. Something inside of him died.

"If you want, I can take you to her if you'd like," I reached for the keys in the ignition but he beat me to it. He took out the keys and all we could do now was sit there, and I could feel his hate.

"Don't. Take. Me. There….!" He seethed out venom and I nearly flinched.

"Please….she just wants--"

"Wants _him_. I know! I know she does, doesn't she!? _**She's really in love isn't she**_!? Isn't she!? Leave me alone," Jacob snarled and he got out of the car, and he threw the car keys back at me.

"Listen to me, she's sorry! She's so sorry!"

"Shut the hell up, bloodsucker! Just shut up!"

He stalked off down the street, and this is not what I had planned, and now what was I suppose to tell Bella?

_Jacob's POV_:

I couldn't believe that filthy bloodsucker! And I trusted him enough to not do anything rash or stupid, and I can't believe I got in the car with him in the first place. He was just a damn reminder of Bella's damn boyfriend, and this just made it worse for me to live through.

"Damn them all to hell…even _her_…"

I scowled cruelly.

And I decided to run all the way back home and hoped that I wouldn't meet that filthy bloodsucker again! I felt that I was having a migraine! I felt so sick that my muscles ached, and as I got onto my front porch, I paused to rub my temples. I walked in and I laid down to bed to get some rest.

_Bella's POV_:

I waited for Carlisle to get home, so he could tell me what happened with Jake and him. And he pulled up, and I was eager and afraid to hear his news. Carlisle put his coat away and turned towards me with a frown.

"Well? How's Jake doing…?" I hoped for decent news.

"Not doing good at all, Bella. He's…broken. And he didn't seem too excited that you wanted to meet him."

I gasped, and I couldn't believe that this was happening to Jake. And it was because of me. It was just like Wuthering Heights, when Heathcliffe and Catherine's love just slowly destroys everyone around them, like an atomic bomb falling from the blue and grey sky.

I was now worried for Jake. Carlisle had sympathy for me, because of what he knows is happening between us.

"Um, Carlisle?" I asked, right before he was leaving.

"Are you, like, busy for the next couple of days?"

He shook his head.

"Can I ask you for a favor? Please…..?" I asked. Carlisle paid attention to me. I felt bad, for not only that I asked Carlisle to talk to Jake instead of me, but because I felt I was wasting his time.

"Yes, Bella. Anything….."

"C-Can you watch over Jake, please? I mean, he is important. And after what happened today, I don't want him doing anything…reckless."

"Of course, I will," Carlisle smiled.


	2. Sympothy and Promises

Chapter 2:

_**Carlisle's POV**_:

In the morning, I watched as my human daughter depart from our home, and I had promised Bella that I would keep an eyes on Jacob Black for her. Bella still loves Jacob, but he just doesn't accept the fact that she's with my son, and she's happy. But Jacob's not happy.

He's devastated.

"You going to watch over the wolf boy?" Alice smiled and I looked towards her. Alice gave me my coat.

"Yes. I'm just to watch over him. Make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself…"

"Is that what Bella wanted?"

"Yes. She still loves him. But, Jake? Jake…he can't handle it. I met with him yesterday. He's been grieving. And I feel like he will do something…stupid."

"I saw a vision…." Alice said and I looked at her as I got my car keys.

"Oh? And what did you see?"

Alice smiled and her eyes gleamed at him, and her pixie features glowed and I had this feeling that her vision included me…

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked again.

"You'll see in 2 weeks…!" She chirped and sprinted off down the hallway, downstairs, and into the living room.

I heard her giggle.

"Whatever," I whispered and I went down to the garage and I got into the Mercedes and sped off towards town.

Now, if I was Jacob Black…where would I be? I pointed my nose up the air, and I decided that I should track him.

I drove further into town, and I decided to park my car alongside the street. I locked the car and began to walk from there with my hands in my pockets, and I then I had found his wolfy scent.

"Where are you?" I asked myself, and then I looked at a store that sold blankets and other furniture stuff and his scent lead him there. I looked carefully at the doors, and people walked in and out.

Hah! There he is! There he is!

Carlisle smiled and he stood up against the wall and he tried to blend in with the crowd and Jacob was looking at the little white receipt he got from purchasing a pillow and a blanket.

"What are you doing with a blanket and a pillow?" Carlisle asked and he followed Jacob all the way to the Laundry Department, and there, Carlisle waited. After a short while, Jacob came out with a bag and he jogged all the way down to some club/bar and he entered the back way.

I was standing on the roof when I saw this and I was wondering what was going on with Jacob, and why did he come here?

_**Jacob's POV**_:

My despair had gotten to me, ever since that talk with that bloodsucker yesterday, and I couldn't stand living with Billy and the others. Ever since 'Bella' happened, I've been slowing everyone down.

Everyone thought it would be a good idea if I set off on my own for a while, and Billy even thought so too. If I made it on my own in town, then I'd be independent and I'd feel ok to come back to the pack and everything would be better, I hope.

"Yo, Jake! Your room's ready…" A friend of mine called from down the hallway and I smiled. And that friend was named Rick, and he was a friend I'd trust with my life. I walked down with the bag in my hand and Rick showed me my new room that I'd be staying for the next 2 weeks.

The hallways were terribly thin, and there were no windows from what I could see, and the walls were painted with an ugly green color. And when I got to my room, I noticed a few rats and roaches crawl on the floor. There was one window that seemed to hold its breathe, and I would be able to fit through it. And it had bars on it.

The bed was tattered and the metal underneath it, was broken. Thousands of cracks were in the walls, and even now, I couldn't breathe.

It was perfect.

"Alright! Thanks, Rick. I'll be fine," I smiled and threw my bag on the floor, and as I did, it puffed up heavy dust.

"You sure you want to stay here, man?"

"Yes, this place will give me time to think."

"Whatever you say, man. Later."

"Later," I smiled and I pounced on my bed and as I did, the metal holding underneath broke and I stood up. Here…would be paradise.

I set down my bags and got the blanket and pillow on my new bed, and I set my bag of laundry on the floor. Everything was horrible here, I loved it.

"Ok, where to start!? I don't know. I'm here, alone, and no one really cares. I've moved out and trying to find redemption. What else is there to find? I'm on my own in the world now, so what else is there for me?"

I asked myself…and there was nothing else in the world. I was on my own now.

_**Carlisle's POV**_:

"You've got to be kidding me…" I whispered to myself, and I couldn't believe that Jake would do something like this, and now look where he is!? In some crummy bar/club with nothing but a pillow and a blanket and a couple of clothes, and this was the moment that I felt really sorry for him.

No boy at his age should be living there.

"Did you run away Jacob?"

I asked in curiosity, and I jumped off the roof when no one was looking and into the bar myself. Barely anyone was here, and smoke was floating in the air along with the rough scent of beer, vomit, and possibly urine all throughout this disgusting filthy place. I can't believe a lot of humans come here to have fun, and I hated the thought that Jake lived here.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely and the man came up towards me, and he had brown hair, grey eyes, and he was cleaning a small cup that they called a shot glass.

"Yea? How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering…if you have someone in the back of this bar? Short cropped black hair and black eyes and last name is Black…."

He gave me a moment of a glare.

"No, sorry buddy. No one's back there. We only have employees back here."

"Well is there an employee that's back there with the facial description I just gave you?"

"Are you gonna order a drink or what?" He ignored my question.

"No."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna ask you to leave…."

I was kicked out, but I'd be back! I always come back! I had to find a way to let Jake know that he could stay at my house. He was a very good friend of my human daughter, Bella, and that made him family, and we help our family.

And this was to show him that he did matter to us, even if we were enemies, and I did care for his well-being and that Bella wanted happiness for him.

"Jacob…" I whispered as I walked away from the bar, but I crept into the alley-way and waited until full darkness came. And if he should present himself, I shall make my offer to him, and hope Jacob accepts.

_**Jacob's POV**_:

"Hey! Hey, yo, Jake! Need to talk to you!" Rick called as he knocked on my door.

"What is it Rick?" I opened it the small latch that was the window to the other side of the door, and I unlocked the door to let him in. The door reminded me of the doors that people use at a psycho ward.

"Do you have any pals that live on this side of town?" Rick asked and I leaned against the wall.

I thought of Bella, but she didn't know this is where I lived. So it couldn't have been her. I was sure of it

"No…" I responded.

"Some guy was asking for you…"

"Who?"

"Didn't get his name. But he looked…pale and odd."

"What!?" I asked in panic and I snarled, and I bet I knew who it was! I stomped up to the bar counter and smelled, and my nose wrinkled and cringed, because I'd know that familiar scent anywhere!

"Damn it, Dr. Cullen…"


	3. Annoying and Surrendering

Chapter 3:

_**Jacob's POV**_:

Dr. Cullen was gone by the time that I had went to the counter of the bar, and for some reason, I was curious to why he was here and asking for me. But, I thought it was a dumb way to annoy me or something. But he was gone.

I had been thinking all day about everything that I needed to think about, and I needed a fresh breathe of air. So I wanted to walk through town, and stretch my legs. I told Rick that I would be back.

I walked out with jeans, green shirt, and a black coat with some black shoes and I kept my hair in check. My hair had slightly grown out, and I didn't know whether I should cut it, but I let it grow anyway.

Now, all I needed to do was find a job. I needed money to pay Rick, even though he was my friend, I still owed him for letting me stay over.

"Ok, let me see. I need to find a job…but where?" I asked myself as I saw a Pizza place, a Diner, and a restaurant, by why at the one place that's---wait, that's where Bella works, with that Mike dude.

Damn.

I was in trouble.

"Gotta pay rent! Gotta pay rent! Gotta pay rent!" I whispered loudly to myself.

"Or you don't have to pay rent at all," called the most disgusting familiar voice I've heard all evening, and I hated to turn around.

"I told you to leave me," I snarled," alone…!"

"But I didn't want to, Jacob," the voice said, and I could tell he said that with a smile.

"Don't call me by my first name!" I snarled and my fists got tight, and rolled up.

"Why are you living in that horrible place?" he asked, and I knew what he was talking about.

"What the hell!? What are you, like, stalking me!? Leave me alone!"

"Come stay over at our house…"

My heart jumped, and I felt like laughing my head off! (He's got to be kidding me!) I rolled my eyes.

"No way in hell, man! I'm not going to the mothership of bloodsuckers…"

"Please, son, you have no home right now. Let me take you in."

"I'm not some lost pup you can pick up on the street, stalker of the night. I have a home."

"The why aren't you at home? With family and everyone else you know?"

"Shut up and leave me alone. Aren't there people you have to save at a hospital?" I snarled and getting more annoyed that the bloodsucker was still here. I looked behind me, and he wasn't there and he wasn't in front of me.

I looked all around me, and it seems the only place where the voice could some from was from the roofs above my head.

"Not now. No. I made some time for you, dear boy."

"Get the hell away from me you parasite! Go steal someone else's blood."

"Stubborn boy…"

"Damn straight," I smiled and hoped he was gone.

"Come to my house."

"Why the hell would I do a stupid thing like that? I mean, seriously!? Seriously!? What are you, stupid or something?"

"Oh, no use for harsh words. And…you didn't run away from home did you?"

"No. I moved out because---Why are we talking about this!? Leave me alone!" I snarled and suddenly Dr. Cullen appeared before me with his beautiful smile that I liked. It was perfect set of teeth.

"Get the hell away from me, damn parasite…" I growled and walked past him.

"Jacob---"

"_**Shut up**_!" I growled and my body began to quiver with rage as I spun around, and Dr. Cullen knew that he crossed the line! And we were in public too! But I didn't care, just as long as I get to beat his ass.

"Calm down…! Please! There are people here…! No, stop, please control your temper! Just calm down…!" Carlisle said quickly and put his hands up in defeat. I saw fear in his eyes, and that's what I like to see.

I took in huge gulps of air and calmed down, and I was getting cold, which was very unlikely because of my unnatural temperature.

"Get the hell away from me," I warned him one last time.

_**3 Days Later**_:

I had paid Rick the 200$ dollars I owed him at the beginning of the week, and it was quite tough to get a job in the first place. On the second day I got the job, but where I actually got the money was from saving it up, and it was all I had. And soon I had to pay him at the end of the month again, so I'd have to work hard.

I was in my room, looking at the newspaper on the page where it listed all the jobs I could get. It was a long list, but it just didn't pay that much money.

"Yo, Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Open the door, man! Open the damn door!" Rick shouted on the other side.

"What!? What's wrong!?"

"Dude, there's a guy here and he wants you…like, now!"

"Who is--" I paused and growled," Tell him I'm not coming."

"I think he's dying!" Rick shouted, and my eyes widened and I ran down the thin hallway to find Dr. Cullen at the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand. Everyone began to look at him with worry, and I jogged over to him.

"Dude, Dr. Cullen? What the hell's the matter with you!?" I said in panic and he lifted his head up towards me.

"I'm n-not going anywhere u-until you agree to come back to t-the house…" he gurgled and he was choking on it, but swallowing it down nonetheless! And vampires don't drink anything else instead of blood, so they get horribly sick afterwards! What the hell was he thinking!?

"No, Dr. Cullen. I'm staying here…!" I responded. Dr. Cullen felt he was going to explode and he suddenly took a forced gulp of beer, and I cringed at the sight of him. I didn't want to see this!

"Dude, just go back to the house, man." Rick gulped.

"He needs to go to the hospital!" a woman called out.

"He's a doctor! He knew the risks!" I shouted back to her and I pointed towards him. I couldn't believe this! But…if, like, Dr. Cullen dies then it'll be all my fault, just because I won't accept his offer. Damn, he was good.

"Oh, come on! He doesn't look good…"

"Go back to the house, honey." Someone called out.

"Go back to the house!"

"Dude, he's getting worse!" Rick said and he leaned towards the doctor with worry.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled in annoyance!

"Just go, Jake," Rick insisted.

"Jacob, c-come b-back to the house. Please, p-please," Dr. Cullen said and I narrowed my eyes, and the bloodsucker didn't look good at all. I could see his veins show on his face and on his hands, and it was disturbing!

"If it makes you stop," I cringed with disgust," Then, ok! I'll go with you."

Dr. Cullen smiled, but then he fell off his chair and onto the floor unconscious.

_**Carlisle's POV**_:

I had finally woken up….and the first thing I did was quickly grab a trash can and throw up all the liquid contents that had laid in my stomach. The beer was over-whelming, and it was a painful experience that felt worse than being changed into a vampire, and I would never do that again, never!

Never again.

I spit out the remaining liquid in my mouth, and my eyes were blurry because the beer was so strong. Vampires couldn't sleep, but if something was powerful enough to knock them out, then so be it.

"_Jake_…?"

My small voice called out, and my eyes re-focused themselves. I was in my room and I was on my bed.

"_Jake_…?"

"Hey, bloodsucker…" A voice responded to me, and I smiled. This was my house, and that means that Jacob agreed to stay here, and I would stay with him and keep him company, until his heart heals.

"Hey, wolf boy…." I said, and I heard him chuckle. I sat up and the covers and blankets of my bed were over me, and the lamp was on, and Jake sat on the floor and he watched me intently as I got up.

"So, what happened? How did…" I asked, and blinked.

"Well, you drank beer. Everyone started to freak out. You fainted. I had to drag you all the way back to your house."

"Oh, well, uh, thanks. And if I remember correctly, you agreed to stay here…." I bit my lip, and hope that Jake meant what he said at the bar.

"Yea."

"Great," I smiled with satisfaction and Jake gave a small grin. There was a possibility that I could make this young boy happy. And in the dim light, that glowed perfectly on his skin, Jake seemed to be at peace for the moment.

"You'll be happy, J-J," I paused as I remembered that I couldn't say his name," You will be, I promise."


	4. Sorrow and Mourning

Chapter 4:

_**Jacob's POV**_:

It was impossible for anyone to promise me that. Not even a vampire/bloodsucker, and to me, it seems that the doctor meant it. But that would never happen to me, and there was a reason that I would cry every night.

I know….I'm pathetic.

"Whatever," I said to him, and I walked down into the living room. Their living room was very beautiful, and it was clean and white. But I wanted to go outside, into the fresh air, and be on my own for awhile. I had to be alone. I needed to get out of the house for, a while and think hatefully.

Because….I hated this place. Everywhere I could smell _him_ and it was absolutely dreadful for me. And the rest of _them_, too. And this is horrible for me. I didn't know what Dr. Cullen was thinking when he forced me to come here! For 3 hours, I sat at the foot of his bed, waiting for him to wake up, and when he did wake up, I was relieved that I could walk out the door.

But…I agreed that I'd come.

And _he_ was something that I could never be, and _she_ was something I couldn't ever have. But I needed to move on. Find someone deep. More proud. The old Jacob that I remember isn't here anymore, and a new broken Jacob is here.

"Damn it….." I mumbled.

"There's no reason to be hateful…" A velvet voice sounded.

I looked behind me, and Dr. Cullen was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his foot behind his ankle. I sighed, and I narrowed my eyes at him and I showed no appreciation of what he did. Dr. Cullen gave a grin and showed his beautiful teeth and I shuddered at the sight of them.

"I think there's a reason to be hateful…and there's a reason to be hateful _right now_…" I referred to him and his damn house that was beautiful.

"Please, everybody's gotta move on sometime…" He shook his head softly, and I gave a small growl.

"And everybody's gotta die sometime. Even, Bella, doesn't she?" I pointed out with a snarl. He was taken back and silent.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and Dr. Cullen looked down at the ground and I felt my heart sink. I gulped and I wanted to forget about it, but that was impossible. He knew what I was talking about.

Bella wanted to be changed into a vampire.

And he would take her as his mate, and I would never see her again…and I hated that fact that she would leave me like that. And when years and years pass on by, I would die, and she would live on with _him_ for all eternity.

"Please…" Dr. Cullen murmured.

"Don't…" I mumbled.

"Just listen to me--"

"I don't want to listen to you…!"

"No, just, wait--"

"No, stop," I interrupted him quickly," I seriously have no idea why you did…what you did today."

"It was just--"

"But I want nothing else from you or those other…_others_," I murmured to him.

Dr. Cullen seemed to grieve suddenly.

I jumped up and stood on the railing of the porch and turned my back towards him, and I heard him shut the glass door. He left me alone, and this is where I wanted to be.

I just needed some time on my own for a while.

Clear my head.

**Carlisle's POV**:

_Jacob, _

_A boy of young age is broken inside and he tumbles down like a statue. Bella has no idea what she has done, and I feel sorry for her. This was like a book I had once read, a long time ago, and the story had a happy ending. But I can't find a happy ending here, cause it's so full of sorrow and grief._

_I don't understand this. Jake has so much to enjoy in his life. He's still young. No one should live with a broken heart. And when first I saw him, he was complex and unfinished and I wondered what it would take, to…make him happy._

I wrote down in my journal as I sat in my chair in my office. I leaned back and tapped my pen on the table and I turned off the lamp, all went dark, and I went to my window in my office and looked into the forest. It had just rained.

It was damp, cold, and dark.

The perfect hunting ground.

From now, I could hear Jacob downstairs, on the porch. I could smell him. He was still standing on the railing of the porch I assume, and there…he needed time alone, and I will respect that. There were many things I wasn't sure I was suppose to be.

Worried, fearful, or hopeful.

All of these lead to Jacob.

I was worried that he might've done something stupid, and he had, by moving away from his family.

I was fearful that he might do something more reckless than what he had done, and by that I meant suicidal.

But I was hopeful that from all this pain, he could find the strength to withstand the dangers of love.

But still, this hurt me to know that he was like this. And by now, I sensed that he was going to find trouble. Why he was going to find it, I don't know, but he will. It's all part of the healing process of the emotions.

Cause trouble to make yourself feel better.

And from the rate of his heart, I could tell he was ready to do something. This I worried, so I walked downstairs and I glanced over to the porch and…he wasn't there. My ears scanned the room as I turned my head, then I heard soft footsteps that just went around the house.

He was just exploring.

But alone.

"Bella…what have you done?" I mumbled.

I knew that we were enemies, but it didn't have to go this far.


	5. Understanding and Complex

Chapter 5:

Jacob's POV

By now, I wanted to do something that would distract me from the passing time. I needed to get out of this house. It was, like, whenever I felt sad…it would rain. Whenever I would feel happy, the sun would come out. Whenever, hateful, a thunderstorm. Whenever, confident, a windy storm. Whenever, shy, a cloudy day. Whenever, a love struck feeling, a perfect day.

There were no more perfect days for me.

Only…the storm and rain.

"Oh god….."

Then I heard my stomach growl, and I clenched it tight. I hadn't eaten in two days, and I knew there was a reason why I felt so tired all the time. And I would definitely not eat from their refrigerator, ever, and I bet they didn't even buy food anyway since they eat people and animals anyway.

"Parasite…" I mumbled.

So I wrote a note to Dr. Cullen.

~_**Going into town. Be back**_….

With that, I left and I stuck the note on the fridge. I softly opened the door and I closed it behind me as I left and run into town. It's been a while since I took a good jog.

I would go to the Diner in town and order a lot, since I had a lot of money in my pocket. I continued to jog. I entered the Diner and sat at a booth that was at a window, and it was depressing as the rain fell, and the sky was blue. Dark blue.

Not…a perfect day. Not a sunny day. So I just sat at the booth silently.

"Hey there. Take your order?" The pretty waitress asked.

"Yea. Give me the Chicken Sandwich, no pickles or lettuce. A glass of Coke. Bag of Doritos chips. And a large potato soup with garlic bread," I smiled.

"Anything for dessert?" She asked seductively and she grinned.

"Afterwards give me a milkshake with whip cream and I might get something else with that too afterwards…." I grinned politely and she smiled and took away my menu.

Then I sat there and waited for my order to appear, and my order was just a small snack for the day, and later I knew I'd be hungry more again, and I was a werewolf. But at least I was alone.

I liked being in the silence.

"Hey, wolf boy…."

My blood boiled as I heard his beautiful velvet voice that made me shiver and I kept my eyes closed at tight as they can. He must've seen the note. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen sitting at the booth.

How Dr. Cullen got there, I have no idea, I guess he was just too quiet and fast for me to notice…or something like that.

"You followed me…." I pointed out the obvious.

"Yea…" He responded.

"I don't like it when you follow me…" I snorted.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and I focused my eyes on him directly.

Dr. Cullen had this perfect look upon his face that was strong and independent, and it that showed me that he was friendly towards me. But I wasn't friendly towards bloodsuckers. And to this day, I still had no idea why Dr. Cullen even bothered taking me into his home, like some rugged pup.

Eww, I was adopted into a family of bloodsuckers?

"I don't want you to follow me, _bloodsucker_," I whispered at that last word. Since we were in public.

"I just can't help myself, wolf boy," Dr. Cullen said as he took off his jacket.

"Oh? And why not?" I mumbled and I could feel my eyes darken at him.

"Because I'm a doctor, wolf boy. I like to help them. Anybody. It makes me happy."

"Well you're acting like a psychiatrist and I'm a freakn patient…" I growled," And I'm not happy."

"I know you're not…That's why I'm here. And that's why I wanted you to be at my house. And that's why I'm talking to you right now," Dr. Cullen said with a bright sincere smile. I shuddered at him.

"You're just making it worse. Quit reminding me…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Do you know what happens when you bottle up all your hidden emotions from people who are trying to help you? You crack. And if you don't get right now, you're gonna blow up. Go insane. Be unhappy…"

"Well, what the hell are you doing here!? I mean, seriously!? Seriously!?" I growled loudly at him and I narrowed my eyes," No, you just shouldn't be helping me. You really shouldn't," I shook my head and continued," You should be at the hospital or something, or you should be with family…"

"That's where you should be…"

"What the hell, man!?" I snarled at him," You shouldn't do this to people anymore. Don't…stalk them, and don't harass them," I shook my head and hear him chuckled at me," And you're a freaky vamp, too, even with me and I don't like it when you don't leave or anything….you're just annoying at the moment."

"It's because I care for you now, wolf boy. I can't leave…" He grinned to me, I narrowed my eyes, and I couldn't help but notice that the sun was peeping from the clouds.

"How the hell can you!? Huh, bloodsucker!?" I said. People glanced over. I knew that I could expose him to the pale-faces. He gulped and my eyes began to water slowly, my teeth were aching terribly by growling too much and keeping a straight frown on my face.

"Please, let me help you. I know that you're hurt and broken, and-and I don't want to see you like this. I really don't. I don't. You're…complex and most of all…. stubborn," Dr. Cullen chuckled softly at me," I love it…"

"Just, I…just, it's just so," My voice cracked and the water in my eyes were threatening to fall," I don't understand. It was perfect. Too perfect. But…"

Dr. Cullen eyes were saddened, and…his dead heart was breaking. I could tell, and I just had to whimper. My chest hurt…from shaking and breathing too hard.

"Why did it have to happen to me…!? Bella is such…a picky girl! Seriously! I just…I just don't get it! Why did she have to chose him, over me!? I loved her…I loved her damn it!"

"She--" Dr. Cullen started but he paused as I got up from the booth. I got my jacket and I looked towards him.

"Don't….Carlisle," I whispered his name and I left him sitting there, and I went back to the house. Carlisle whispered something and he prayed.


	6. Runaway and Suicidal

Chapter 6:

_**Carlisle's POV**_:

"We just talked awhile ago. Jake's….not doing good, Bella…" I frowned as I was on my cellphone with Bella. She was checking up.

"I mean…what's he saying? What else is he doing? I need to know," Bella urged.

"He's suffering from hard emotions. And he's not letting this go…"

"Where is he? Is he at the bar you talked about earlier? He better not be there."

"No, Bella. He's back at the house. My house. I hope," I mumbled.

"This is worse...than I thought. It just got worse. He's always….complex…"

"I've noticed, Bella, and I'm working on it. Don't worry," I said and I hung up the phone and I continued to walk from the Diner on the sidewalk. It just rained. Again. And the street lights lit up the streets and I could smell Jacob's tough scent and that lead towards my house.

Good, he was home. Maybe.

But he didn't see it as a home, he saw it as hell, and I felt sorry for him. Avery handsome boy at his age shouldn't be mourning the lost of the girl he desperately loved, and to a vampire as well. No wonder he hated us so much more than he already did. And I knew this, as well.

_**Jacob's POV**_:

As I ran towards the bloodsucker's house, and I can't believe that Dr. Fang was still with me after how I've been treating him for the past hours. It was cruel, and very stubborn of me, and I had a reason. He shouldn't be treating me so nicely after all of that. I hated all of them. And a point to prove.

"Damn…"

I wanted to be rid of this pain. I wanted to be numb with the pain, like ice against fire. I couldn't take this any longer, and if my wolf brothers saw where I was now…I wouldn't hear the end of it. They would be teasing me all the way to the grave. Dr. Cullen was something I wish I never knew.

I didn't like him.

I decided I wanted to do something very troublesome and so…irresponsible. I needed some time to think. I knew I was a werewolf that always tended to his duties, but instead, this was going to be my night. And I didn't care what Sam said, and I don't care how many patrols he puts me on, too. This was my night.

My night.

I wanted fun.

I wanted my time!

Get drunk.

It'll rid the pain of my days. The taste would be sour and strong, but it would be worth every drop. My torturous days here in miserable Forks. I would end it myself, if no one else would help me. And Dr. Fang didn't count either.

"Gonna be a good night...!"

I smiled and I remembered I was running back to Dr. Cullen's house. I snorted.

Instead, I changed my running course, and I ran all the way down to the bar. And Dr. Fang would probably be upset, but when did I start caring for what he was thinking about?

This was so wrong, and Dr. Cullen would get pissed off.

But I didn't care about him. I smiled happily, and this was so wrong. I walked towards the counter and I noticed that it was karaoke night, and a couple of girls were singing something. I went up to the counter and I ordered for Rick. Rick came up to the bar with a big smug smile on his face.

"What's up, Jake!? Come back to stay in the rats' nest in the back? And pay the rent along with it, too?"

"No, Rick. Just came here to have a good time. That's all…"

"Jake, your under the age of 18.…I can't let you drink, here."

"I wasn't asking for that kind of _**good time**_, Rick…"

"Oh? That sounds a little naughty…so what do you have in mind?"

"Whatever happened to the good old days when me and you would get into a lot of trouble? And the Chief of Police would never find out? Even though it was _**B-Bella's **_dad, and we wouldn't care anyway? You know what I'm thinking?" I whispered, and Rick knew what I was talking about.

"So….do you wanna make more friends?" Rick smiled and when he said _friends_, he didn't actually mean friends.

Rick went to the back of the bar and returned with his keys in his hands.

_**Carlisle's POV**_:

_**2 Hours Later**_:

"Jacob…"

The wolf boy wasn't at the house, and he's been waiting for him. And it's 3:45 in the morning, and Carlisle has been worried sick. He couldn't believe that Jake would just run off like that, and he would leave him there, for 2 hours. Now where was he? Where did he go? Why did he just leave? For what reason was this…happening? Jacob was a very good boy and he shouldn't be like this. He just shouldn't.

He should be…._loved_.

If not by Bella, then by who!? That was still a mystery.

But a mystery I wanted to solve!

"Jake…." Carlisle whispered and he decided to track him down! Carlisle exited from his house and he ran down the dirt road. He turned invisible, due to his ultimate vampire speed. Carlisle wouldn't take this anymore. At this moment now, Carlisle decided that Jake was a part of the family….and he cared for him. Greatly.

"Jake?" Carlisle shouted and he was standing on the roof of a Laundromat building. He was looking over the town, and the sky was dark and cloudy and the moon was nowhere to be seen. It was the perfect cover for Carlisle. He wouldn't have to worry about the humans seeing him.

Then, in the distance….he could hear loud tire screeches. And howls and yelling from two young boys. There was loud music playing, with the sound of crunching bags, and the ringing sound of bottles. And their both of their heartbeats were fast, and the smell was very…unpleasant. Carlisle widened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. After all these years, he never thought Jake would go this far.

Jake was drunk…and driving!? Didn't that boy know the rules!?

Carlisle jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and he suddenly stopped to see a black truck zoom down the road from a distance. It was coming towards him, and the engine was burning furiously and Carlisle was worried. If something bad happened, he would have to cover for Jake, and he couldn't tell Charlie.

"Jake!"

Carlisle hollered and he gasped as Jake and his friend, Rick, just ran a red light. The little camera above it must've taken their picture, and now this made things more hard for Carlisle. Jake didn't hear him and him and his friend Rick were driving aimlessly down the road, and he was really drunk and Carlisle hoped they wouldn't crash or hit someone. He turned on his heel and ran after them!

"Jake!" Carlisle yelled and Jake was to attentive to the loud music that was screaming into his ears. The song was '_Meet Me Halfway_,' by the Black Eyed Peas. They were singing along to the song. Rick and him just laughed and laughed and laughed! Carlisle was getting irritated.

Carlisle hoped that Jake and his friend would stop, but they didn't. Carlisle growled and he jumped onto the truck and made a somewhat huge dent in the back of the truck that made the truck jump upwards for a second.

This loud crack made Rick jump and look in the review mirror.

Rick saw this and freaked out, and he came to a sudden halt. The tires made a sickening screech as they came to a complete stop in the middle of the road. Jake and him stopped laughing and tried to figure out what happened.

"Jake!"

Throwing Carlisle in the air, but he landed on his feet in front of the truck. Jake and Rick both suddenly jumped forward unintentionally and they hit their faces on the glass. They groaned in pain. Both were bleeding, now.

Carlisle couldn't smell it, but he saw it. He approached cautiously, making sure that Rick wasn't going to run him over or something.

"Jake! Jake! Get out of the truck, now!" Carlisle shouted and Jake pulled his head up.

"_You'renotmyfather_!" Jake's words slurred together.

"Just get out of the truck, before you do something else stupid!"

"_A-Areyoucallingmestupid_!?" Jake pointed to him.

"I will if you don't get out of the truck and come back to the damn house!"

"Damn…..attitude," Rick muttered.

"_Iknow…h-he'salwaysbeenlikethis_…" Jake giggled.

"Damn it, Jake. You're drunk." Carlisle pointed out the obvious.

"_'re…high! Y-You'rehigh! Ha…! Ha!_" Jake slurred and he couldn't even sit up, for crying out loud!

"Oh, damn!" Rick chuckled at Carlisle and whispered," Oh, you just got burned!"

"That was barely an insult…! Jake, come on. I'm taking you back home…" Carlisle said as he walked forward.

Jake's eyes kept opening and closing, and his hands were raised and swirling around like snakes, about ready to attack. Jake could obviously not walk a straight line. But Carlisle was gratefully that Jake didn't go '_missing_' like he had done long ago. Carlisle opened the door and threw Jake over his shoulder, and Jake wasn't that heavy after all…and Jake's eyes were tired and droopy. Carlisle sat him on a bench that was a bus stop, and he turned towards Jake's friend.

"Rick. I suggest that you get a cab…you shouldn't drink and drive. I'll call you a cab," Carlisle offered and got out his cellphone.

"_What!? What!? Y-Youdon'tneedtodothat,man,ImeanIcan'tgetmyownride,man_!" Rick slurred and he fell out of this truck and onto the hard road. His head made a hard knock sounds as it made contact. Rick seemed to instantly fall asleep, and began to drool, and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

And what Carlisle didn't know was that behind his back, the town bus came up….at the bus stop and halted. And a '_specific_ _someone_' had enough money to take the bus and go off into the unknown.

After a few more seconds, a cab turned up and Rick got a ride back home. Carlisle was glad that Rick would get back home safely, and he turned around. Carlisle put his cellphone away.

"Alright, Jake, I guess we can---" Carlisle stopped. The bench, where Jacob was suppose to be, was empty and Carlisle looked around. Jacob was gone! Jacob was gone! Carlisle looked down the road and he saw the bus halfway down the road, and it took a left turn. He shook his head in confusion!

"What kind of bus operates at 4:00 in the morning!?"

Carlisle questioned himself. It was strange actually. Really strange. Or…was it actually a bus!? Well….of course it had to be. Carlisle didn't take the bus, so he had no idea where Jacob was going!

Carlisle sighed and began to run after the bus with full speed. He jumped on the rooftops and began to follow. The bus was way ahead of him, but Carlisle caught on, and he didn't know when Jacob was going to get off. Then…ahead down the road where the bus was going, a huge festival was going on!

Well, a soon-to-be festival, since it was only 4:10 in the morning and Carlisle recognized what the celebration was.

It was the opening of a new Arcade.

All the teenagers in town were excited to see what kind of stuff they could play with and all the new prizes they could win. That didn't matter at the moment. Carlisle still continued to pursue the bus, but the strange thing was….is that Carlisle could no longer small Jake on the bus anymore.

"Jake?" Carlisle whispered and he jumped down and he jogged up to the next bus stop and waited until the bus came. Once the bus doors were open in front of him, he just gave a peek inside and….Jake wasn't here!

"Hey, buddy. Gonna get on? Or what?" The bus driver questioned.

"Um, no…Thank you," Carlisle smiled politely.

How could the bus be empty, if he saw Jake get on!? All he saw was a man with a dark brown parka.

"He's not here," Carlisle groaned.

"Hey, buddy…aren't you that guy that stopped those two boys from drinking and driving a while ago?" The man with the parka asked. Carlisle was confused, but he wanted to be polite. The man must've saw only the '_speeding truck and drunk kids incident_,' and not the '_jumping out of nowhere from the rooftop' _incident, Carlisle hoped.

"Yes…I am."

"Ha! Wild kids these days, huh? Hope that kid in the cab gets home, alright."

A thought popped into Carlisle's head and a sunrise of hope bloomed in his dead heart once more!

"The other boy! The other boy with short cropped hair! Did you see him!?"

"Yea…he seemed to be pretty hammered by the looks of it." The man chuckled and that was true. Jacob was drunk! Dead drunk.

"Did he get on this bus?"

"No. He was wanted to, but he didn't have money. I did….so he just began to walk down the sidewalk."

"Damn it, Jacob. Thank you!" Carlisle shouted as he began to run the other way! How could he miss that!? Jacob never got on the bus…so where did he go!? Carlisle just ran all the way downtown for nothing!

Nothing!

"Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake!" Carlisle whispered loudly, and he hoped that Jacob was alright! He's never been this stressed out before! Not even when he was in the hospital, with a dying patient or something.

It took Carlisle a while to began where he started and he sniffed out the area, and he found Jacob's scent. Like a bloodhound after a rabbit, Carlisle ran after Jacob's dim trail and Carlisle was sure he was going the right way. Morning was slowly coming and Carlisle would be running out of time!

Running out of time!

Carlisle had seen yesterday on the News Forecast that it would be a sunny day today, and the clouds in the night sky began to disappear already. Jacob's scent lead down to a Café and Carlisle knew he was in there. Eating…or something. Carlisle hastily walked through the doors and scanned the whole place, and the scent of human food filled his nose, and he cringed with little disgust. Many people were here, eating and chatting and some people looked similar to Jacob, but Carlisle kept looking.

And then he found Jacob's scent and it was fresh! It lead all the way to the kitchen and Carlisle thought that Jacob got hungry or something, so he slipped in and the chefs were all gone.

"Jake? Jacob? Are you here?" Carlisle whispered and something didn't feel…right. His instincts was warning him about something. And then the scent of gas hit his nose, and it was so strong that he began to cough.

"Carlisle?"

"Jacob?"

"Told you not to call me that!"

Carlisle turned around and he saw Jacob sitting on the floor with a silver fire lighter in his hand. His back was against a stove. And it seemed that Jacob has been crying, since his eyes were red. He still had that drunk smell, and Carlisle got worried.

"Jake…what are you doing?" Carlisle asked, and there was a tough strain in his voice. He inched forward, carefully.

"All that I've ever wanted…" Jacob mumbled, and his voice was seriously cracked and he didn't look so good.

"Jake. Come on. Let's go home…" Carlisle urged with a hand held out, and he kept his eyes on that lighter. The gas filled the air and Carlisle could barely breathe. Jacob didn't mind the gas.

"I have no home…" Jacob whispered, and he gave a growl as Carlisle inched closer. Jake choked, and snarled.

"Yes, you do. You have a family and friends, that love you."

"Get away from me…."

"Jake, put down the lighter. P-Put…" Carlisle coughed," P-Put down the lighter, Jake."

"Get away from me!" Jake snarled and he flipped open his lighter. Carlisle froze.

"Jake…don't…" Carlisle whispered harshly, and another tear fell from Jacob's eye and Carlisle began to choke! His eyes began to water and his throat felt like it was dry burning.

"Stop it…!" Jacob snarled, and his body began to tremble.

"Come home, Jake!"

Jacob's fingers traced along the smooth cold surface of the lighter, and he put his thumb on the little red sparker.

This was getting tense, and Carlisle covered his nose with his shirt.

"Don't tell Billy…" Jacob murmured.

"_**JAKE…DON'T!!!**_" Carlisle yelled and darted at Jake, but it was too late….

………

_**Reporter**_:

_Not long ago, a great tragedy has hit a small Café on 34th__ street. Firefighters are all over are trying to stop this wild fire that's spread out onto the roads. People weren't hurt, and they safely fled the before the fire had gotten words. Some say that two men were in the back kitchen. And…they don't what happened to them._

Jake's POV:

"Mind is in check, and it's been salvaged. Nothing burned. And no trauma that' left him shocked. Jake? Jake? Can you hear me? Jake?"

My mind was in a blur, and I had no idea where I was. All I remember was the smell of gasoline and the lighter I had in my hand. I was obviously numb and I could feel ice on my chest. The ice was cold and I felt myself laying down, and the ice made it's way down to my torso and to my abs and it stayed there. Cold.

"Carlisle?" I mumbled.

"Jake?" I heard a very happy voice, and I gave a small grin.

"Hey…" I whispered and sat up. The ice was gone, and my vision was freakishly blurry! It was like…I was under water. I could not see! My hand waved around and I touched a hard surface and tried to get up.

"Are you alright, Jake?"

"I can't see! It's all blurry!"

"Maybe it was because of the fire…can you refocus your eyes?"

"I can try…!"

My vision tried to become clear…but that made my eyes hurt. I blinked, and growled.

"It's not happening, man. It hurts. I just can't…" I murmured.

"That's alright, Ja--wolf boy…" Carlisle mumbled and he was ready to catch Jacob if he fell off the examination table.

"It's alright to say my name…" Jake mumbled and he tried to stand. He stumbled forward and Carlisle caught his wrist and pulled him back to the table. Carlisle growled loudly at him, and Jake could tell that he was a little pissed off. Jacob grunted and he was forced to lay back down on the table.

Jacob's head hit the table a little harder than he had anticipated, and he couldn't see anything, so he just closed his eyes. Jacob waited. His muscles ached. Jacob wanted to feel the cool ice again, and he hated having the feeling of weakness.

"Sit down! Don't make it worst than it already is! All you need is sleep and maybe in the morning, you can have your sight again…"

"Good night, then…"

"Good night Jacob…"


	7. Fear and Forgiveness

Chapter 7:

(Writer: Oh, and I though it would be a cool idea of you readers/viewers would listen to '_**Air Conditioned Love**_'by Ludo. It's SO good, I though it'd fit this story perfectly…)

_**Alice's POV**_:

"Carlisle…"

Alice was almost sobbing, but it was a tearless sob. By now Carlisle was already engulfed with flames and Alice sat on the couch and watched the evening News Channel, and she frowned at what he had to go through. And even though she didn't _see_ Jake, she assumed he was there with Carlisle. And she saw that when the flames ceased, Carlisle was in the most horrid panic attack that Alice could ever imagine.

In her vision, that just passed, he was grabbing his hair and sobbing endlessly and he was screaming over Jacob's body. But it was only quick, quick, quick flashes of the vision. He was tearing his hair from the roof of his head, and he kept clawing at the floor until the tile wasn't there anymore.

Horrid panic.

When she told Carlisle that she saw him doing something in the nearby future, she assumed it was with Jacob. Just…assumed. And she was right. It was a damn good guess, and she was proud of it.

Alice knew that Bella told Carlisle to look after Jacob…but she didn't know that Carlisle and Jacob would end up in a situation that was…odd. Carlisle would end up in a tight spot. A bad/awkward spot. Disturbing. But she was…proud of him! And she'll love him no matter how he turns out to be! No matter what happens.

But after the fire incident…she couldn't see Carlisle anymore. Jacob was now blocking her vision from then on.

_**Jacob's POV**_:

It was morning, and there was something very different about the echoing breaking dawn for him. Maybe it was because the place he slept in, smelled different. Way different and it was way unexpected. Jake's hand traveled around on the bed, looking for the ice that had calmed him down. It felt good. Jacob sighed, and forced himself to sit up and his vision improved a lot better than he expected and from afar he could smell breakfast cooking somewhere downstairs. For some reason Jake didn't really remember what had happened and all he remembered was the fire. The fire.

"Damn…" Jake's eyes were still burning and they felt dry. They stung, but Jake could feel himself heal slowly.

"Jacob…" A velvet voice murmured and Jake's ears twitched.

"Dr. Fang…" chuckled Jacob, and he sighed. He felt a large blanket drape over him and he needed to get his temperature back up. Even though it was 105.9 these days. And Jake felt oddly cold, too.

"What happened…?" Jake rubbed his head.

"Don't…." Carlisle growled, and Jacob felt a strong intensity that came from the doctor. Jake blinked a couple of times, and his eyes settled on Carlisle. Carlisle was writing something down on a notepad. Carlisle wrote fast and roughly with his pen, and he could've broke through the paper if he wrote harder.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jake wasn't accustomed to asking vampires that, but he was worried for Carlisle.

Carlisle stopped writing and stalked down the hallway, leaving Jacob with two pills of Advil and a small cup of water. Jacob did have a headache. Jake quickly took the pills and gulped down the water. It'll take affect soon.

He got off the table and he was wobbly at first, but he quickly gained back balance. Jake stepped out the door and walked down the hallway, and he made his way to Carlisle's office. Jacob didn't bother to knock, so he just entered and saw the doctor sitting. Jacob inched closer.

"Is there something wrong? What's with you?"

Carlisle just sat there with the notepad and he had his hand on his forehead and he looked like he was in deep concentration. The lamplight didn't do much for Jacob, but he could see Carlisle's shadowed face and he looked…tortured. Jacob began to circle around the desk to look at Carlisle better.

"Hey…" Jake whispered.

Carlisle put down the notepad and looked out his window, and his eyes were distant and he got something from his pocket. It was small and he began to twirl it around in his hand and Jacob got pretty nervous, since Carlisle was acting weird.

"Hey…"

Carlisle still stared out into the window and off into the dawn, and sunlight would touch his face. Jake stood erect and attentive and Carlisle seemed to make a small snarl, and then it was made clear that Carlisle was pissed off and Jake felt very…bad. Carlisle gave a long sigh.

"Are you over your hangover?" Carlisle asked. Jacob felt very grave, and deep inside his stomach he felt he was gonna hurl. He felt sick to his stomach! And let along his whole body too, and it was worse!

Jake paused. He could still taste the beer in his mouth, but his mind was clear.

"Yes, sir…"

Carlisle eyes tightened, and he seemed to be clenching his teeth much harder than before and his fists turned white. His whole expression was blind hate.

"Do you remember this?" Carlisle growled as he threw Jacob the small silver thing in his hand, and Jacob reacted quick and caught it in his hand. It was metal, small, square, and cold. Jake gulped.

The lighter.

Jake was quite…scared…for answering that question, and his heart rate increased madly and his hands shook. And it was very abnormal to know Carlisle Cullen could get angry at anyone, and this was the first time Jacob saw him that way.

"Do you remember that?" Carlisle was twisting a pencil around his fingers, tightly.

"Yes, sir…"

"Do you remember what you did with it?" Carlisle snapped the pencil in half.

Jake's heart skipped a beat, and he was now…ashamed for what he had attempted to do, and it was normal if Carlisle was literally ticked off with him for doing that. It was totally normal. And now Jacob felt like he was talking to Billy, and Billy was going to punish him for his small crime.

"Yes, sir…"

Silence.

Silence.

Dreaded, cursed silence.

Jake felt like weeping.

Carlisle looked at him, and if he was human, tears would have threatened to fall from his eyes…and Jake knew it. Jake felt discarded and weak.

"_**What the hell**_ _**would make you do something SO stupid**_!?"

Carlisle yelled like a unleashed beast and he jumped from his chair, and his chair skidded backwards and tipped over, hitting the window. The window shook loudly. Jake jumped in fear, and he felt like dropping to his knees and beg for his forgiveness!

"_**DO you have any idea what you could have done**_!?" Carlisle growled and he kicked the chair, and it shattered through the window. Shattering as it hit the ground! Jake tried to breathe, but couldn't.

"P-Please--"

"_**I don't think you have any idea! Your discarded and weak!**_" Carlisle howled and his fists were tight and a few bones popped. Carlisle's hand swiped across his desk, knocking the lamp over. The light flickered and it shadowed Carlisle's face, but it flickered. Like white lightening. The room was cold and weak.

"Just--" Jake whimpered and back into the wall, as Carlisle began to ravage his own office room. He threw books out the window, shattering it even more. Allowing the cold wind to enter.

"Please--"

"_**Shut up! Just shut up! What the hell were you thinking!? You weren't thinking were you!? So you will listen to me! Listen to me now, boy!**_" Carlisle bellow was enough to make an army of werewolves run in fear!

"Stop--"

"_**How could you even do that!? What about your friends!? Your family!? You are to not EVER do that again! Do you hear me!?**__"_ Carlisle stalked up and Jacob closed his eyes, and he could not open them again. He could feel his hot breath on his neck and Jake had to answer in fear with his eyes closed.

"Yes…Yes--" Jake quivered, and he wished he was somebody else.

"_**You better! You better! For the love of all that is holy, you shall never do anything like that again!!!**_"

Carlisle stalked out of the room with extreme intensity, leaving Jacob all alone. Jake opened his eyes with tears and the wide destruction Carlisle created wasn't the only thing that scared him. He couldn't believe that Carlisle had frightened him, and he was use to seeing the kind-hearted doctor unleash his fiery rage upon anyone. Carlisle was always the one to care and love. But not today.

Jake slid down the wall, and covered his head with his arms. Carlisle was right. It was really stupid. Dumb. Pathetic. Retarded! But Jacob was drunk and he was thinking about _her_ in his head and he felt he had nothing else to live for. Nothing. And there was nothing else he could do.

So Jacob sat there….

…and wept.

_**Carlisle's POV**_:

"Maybe I was too hard on him. Maybe he didn't deserve that. Maybe he needs some time alone," Carlisle mumbled to himself and he was still beaming with pure rage that sent him over the edge," Or maybe I need to teach him."

Carlisle stopped himself and he sat down on the kitchen table, and held his head with both of his hands. Carlisle never, never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever yelled at anyone like that before, and now it broke his dead heart that he could….completely hear Jacob weeping softy upstairs and cursing to himself.

"I was just so scared…" He mumbled.

And Carlisle was scared, and he could've swore that his heart jumped in this throat when Jake flicked that lighter. He didn't want to think about it. _Jacob could've died_. And Carlisle would've had no idea what to tell Bella.

"I was too hard on him…" Carlisle admitted, and he felt guilty about himself. Very guilty. Way beyond guilty. Very bad.

Carlisle's raised his head to the sound of music, and it seemed that Jacob was in his room. A long time ago, Carlisle gave Jacob his own room and Jacob seemed to be using the stereo. It was a song. But it was a sad song. (Writer: It's the band Ludo and their amazing song: 'Air-Conditioned Love')

"What kind of life have you known, Jacob?"

Carlisle knew that Jacob was a werewolf, but he could not get himself into these kind of things anymore. Just couldn't. He would end up killing himself.

And Carlisle would cry, and cry, and cry.

"Jake…"

Carlisle was a doctor and he wanted to help people, but how can he help them if they don't want his help?

He decided to walk up to his room and he stood at his door. Carlisle was now…fearful. Would Jake hate him? Would Jake hate himself? Would Jake try to run away again? What would Carlisle do? Carlisle hated himself more than ever now! He shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Putting Jake down.

"Jake?"

No answer.

"Jake?"

No answer.

"Jacob…" Carlisle sighed.

This was awful.

"I'm coming in, Jake…"

Carlisle came in and saw Jake on his bed, and he looked like he was sleeping. This was the perfect opportunity. Jake was out! Guess, he was so tired that he just crashed. Carlisle smiled. He would make it up to him.

Somehow and someway.

_**Jacob's POV**_:

The last thing that Jacob remembered was falling asleep, fearful. He didn't even want to be in the Cullen house in the first place! Jacob didn't know what to do. No idea. Jacob, for once, didn't want to upset Carlisle. Even if he was a vampire, Jacob tried to be…kind. But he wasn't welcoming enough, Jacob guessed.

Jacob stirred. He was tired. Then he felt something…moving? He was in a car. A Mercedes! Going somewhere!? Home!? Town!? Where!? Jacob jumped up in shock, but his head hit the roof!

"Ow! Oh, god! Oh, that wasn't cool…!" Jacob groaned, holding his head.

He sat back up and looked around. He was in a car. A Mercedes. A black Mercedes and Carlisle was driving.

"….Hey…" Jake whispered, and he hoped that Carlisle was calmed down.

"Good morning, Jake. Listen, we need to talk…"

"Ok, shoot…"

"Can…uh, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Carlisle whispered, and he sounded desperate.

"For what…?"

Carlisle flinched.

"Jake, I'm am…I am just killing myself. I shouldn't have yelled at you, like that. It was so not right…."

"No. I think…Uh, I think you were right to do that. I was stupid and it was my fault that I was almost burned…alive."

Carlisle sighed and he did his best to keep his focus on driving on the road. Jake sat still and he was a little nervous.

"I was…I was just so scared, that's all…"

"Scared?" Jake asked, confused.

"Jake…if you had died…what would I tell Billy? Your friends? What about Bella?"

Jake put his head down and he felt ashamed. Carlisle suddenly smelled a small hint of salt tears, and he gulped.

"I know…I know…an uh," Jake paused and he never thought that he would say this," You are…f-forgiven…"

Jake suddenly felt a lot better. He didn't only feel better, but he felt more…free. And that was always a good feeling.

"So, I wanted to make it up to you, Jake. So we're going on a little road trip…"

"Road trip?

"Road trip…"

(Writer: Positive reviews would be great!!!)


	8. Important Author's Note

NOT REALLY A CHAPTER:

WRITER'S EMERGENCY NOTE:

Ok, my fellow readers....there's a problem I've run into and I didn't even think about it in the first place. Which is kinda stupid. But ya know that Carlisle and Jacob are suppose to go on this road trip? Yea! I know! A roadtrip! It's suppose to be exciting right!? Right!? Right!?

The thing is...is that I have no idea what's gonna happen on this roadtrip. I didn't think this through!

So I need your advice and I want your ideas. Post as many as ideas as you want!

And maybe I can use your magnificent, wierd, crazy, amazing, exciting, cool ideas in my story, ok!? It can be hilarious, embarressing, and shocking ideas for our two most favorite and sexy characters to endure painfully! And....try your best not to put perverted ideas too. Ha! But it'd be funny anyway....!

**AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU SENT PRIVATE MESSAGES**!!!! I REPEAT!!!!! SEND PRIVATE MESSAGES! PRIVATE MESSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DAMN PRIVATE MESSAGES!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DAMN PRIVATE MESSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!**PRIVATE MESSAGES**!!!!!!!!!!!!

SEND PRIVATE MESSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MESSAGES THAT GO DIRECTLY TO MY MAIN INBOX!!!!! INTO MY PROFILE INBOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRIVATE MESSAGES!!!!!!!!!

anyway...thanks!


	9. Trust and Reliability

Chapter 8:

Jacob's stomach grumbled a little, but he didn't mind it. It's been a few hours since him and Carlisle left the Cullen House. It was a new day, and the early morning. Jacob yawned. Still tired. It was 5:30. Carlisle had good intentions in his head. He would love to talk to Jacob, and know more about the Werewolf/Shape-shifter factor. He wanted to know more about him, become friends. Great friends. Carlisle was already summoning up questions in his head. He wanted to know more about him, and for the young teen wolf to able to trust him. Rely on him. Put his trust in him whenever. Jacob's stomach grumbled slightly again.

"How bout we stop at a gas station? Shall we?" Carlisle smiled.

"Alright…"

The black Mercedes pulled off the highway. Carlisle paid for the gas, while Jacob went to use the restroom and pick up a few things. There was few money that Jacob had, so he only paid for a breakfast hotdog and a Mountain Dew. They got back in the car. Jacob and Carlisle drove more down the road to destination no-where. This was totally a spontaneous and free-will thing.

Jacob's stomach grumbled once more. Still hungry. He was a werewolf, he couldn't help it. He could have 5 stomachs. The hotdog was already gobbled up, and the Mountain Dew was already finished within minutes. It felt that his stomach was still empty. Carlisle noticed Jacob rubbing his stomach. Jacob shifted uncomfortably. Carlisle thought about this situation.

"Jacob…do you trust me?" asked Carlisle.

The young werewolf glanced in his direction. Looking confused. The vampire smirked, and looked back at him.

"I guess…" mumbled the werewolf kid.

"You guess?" Carlisle didn't think that was an acceptable answer.

"Well… I-I don't know what you want me to say…"

Carlisle remembered studying a little bit about psychology back in the day. It was to help patients live through with their lives and to ease their thoughts when they were in the hospital. Some patients would get scared of their medicine and become nervous when they had to go through surgery. Not that Carlisle really wanted to see Jacob as a patient, really. Carlisle was nervous at the moment, this was their actual first communicating conversation.

"Well, look at this way, Jake. I asked you that question for a reason. Trust can be built upon communication," Carlisle started slowly," Any kind of communication whatsoever. And being able to rely on something or someone. Or it can mean caring for something or someone. You with me so far?"

"Yea…"

"Great, I'm doing all of this for a reason. Now let me ask you another question. Are you comfortable being here with me? Do you feel like you can open up to me, wolf boy…?" asked the vampire.

For some reason, Jacob didn't like these kinds of questions. The last time he relied on someone, he got hurt. Of course. In some sort of instinct, Jacob had to push away Carlisle. He was comfortable with the silence before. But did Carlisle have to start with the questions now? Where was Carlisle trying to get at? What was he trying to do? Jacob shifted in his seat.

"I can't answer that question right now…"

"Alright… Do you mind if I ask more questions?"

"I guess… But nothing too personal…"

"Well, it has to be personal, wolf boy. Or else you would be a mystery to me… And I won't be able to get a read on you…"

"Well…that will help me…a lot"

"Why do you think that will help you a lot?"

"It just does… I can't explain it. Just…I don't know. I can take care of my…personality by myself… I don't need you or anyone else… Just… I don't… Just…"

"Just…what? Are you trying to runaway?"

"I have a feeling I should runaway right now!"

"I don't mean to upset you…I'm just want to talk…"

"Just…the more you try and…communicate…or whatever, it makes me either sad or angry. I don't know why…"

"That's how other teenagers respond in some sort of troublesome situation…"

"What do you mean? Respond? And what troublesome situation?"

"To an adult that tries to communicate. Whenever the adult tries, the teenagers has that sense of independence they want to gain. They push the adult away, and they realize or don't realize that they need to…release what they feel."

"Feelings? My feelings… I… I just have feelings of hate obviously… And sadness… I don't want to talk about it…"

"That's what teenagers say too. They don't want to talk about it. They have everything under control. Stay out of their business. They go to their room and shut the door, and lock it. They sometimes feel attacked. What you realize is that you do want to talk… Don't you wolf boy?"

Jake looked the other way. He remembered watching teenage drama movies, and that's exactly what they say. No one understands them. They feel so alone. They begin to feel hatred and annoyance when people try and help them. They feel that thread of independence they want to strengthen. But they always need someone's help. They feel like they can't rely on their friends sometimes. Like their parents. But Carlisle wasn't his father. Was he trying to be?

"This is stupid," mumbled Jake.

"You want to talk don't you wolf boy…?"

"Shut up…"

"Bottling up your emotions? That's not healthy…"

"Just shut up…please!" Jake demanded. Carlisle stopped.

Carlisle's first attempt failed. Well, that was ok. Jacob wanted that feeling of safety. That was the first analysis Carlisle took in. Jacob wanted a feeling of his safety zone. He didn't wanted Carlisle to connect to him. That's what Jacob was trying to avoid. If Carlisle connected with him, he'll know everything about him. He'll connect with his feelings and everything else, making him feel very vulnerable. That was against anyone's instincts.

(Writer: I am so sorry that this chapter was so short. But it had meaning. Carlisle is getting closer to being Jacob's friend! So, please leave positive comments. I feed off them…)


	10. Focus and Determination

Chapter 9:

"So, how's it going? Um, with Jake?"

"Well, Bella, he's not talking. But he's enjoying the ride. He sleeps in the back of the car while I drive and everything…"

"Does he talk to you? Much?"

"Every once in a while. He speaks, but doesn't…connect. Has a tough shell."

"Well, I guess that's not good. Where is he?"

"He's sleeping in the backseat, we're still driving."

Carlisle rubbed his forehead, and he took a left turn. He had been driving for nearly 8 hours on end.

"Well, at the end of the day can you tell me how he's doing?"

"Of course, Bella. I'll try… I'm not confident, but I'll try."

"Carlisle? What do you and Jake talk about?"

"Well…"

"About… Edward and me? I'm really worried… about him. Ever since… oh god. This is all a mess. I'm so worried."

"I am too."

"Has he done anything drastic?"

Carlisle thought back to Jacob moving out, living in a crappy basement, getting drunk in town, and almost burning alive right before his eyes.

"No. He hasn't done anything. But I'll keep a good eye out for him."

"Ok, thank you, Carlisle. Edward's calling me. Tell me what happens. Call tonight."

"I will, bye Bella…" he hung up.

Both vampire and werewolf had just turned in to a town, a rather large town, but it would be a good resting place to gas up and get some lunch.

They would possibly spend a day here, just to catch up with eachother, and this was a chance to talk to Jacob even more.

But there was a problem.

There was no way that Jacob was going to let him in like that and talk to him freely, there had to be a smooth intro without any hostility.

It's what Carlisle had tried to figure out for the past few hours.

How do he get Jacob to talk?

How can Carlisle make him open up to his emotions?

Now he wasn't his father, but Carlisle did care about him.

Their car pulled up to a motel, Carlisle shut off the car, and went to pay the cashier for one night.

Carlisle gave him the money, got their bags up to the room, and returned to the car for Jacob. He opened the back doors to find his werewolf friend, Jacob laid in the backseat, still sleeping, and Carlisle softly shook his shoulder.

The boy stirred a bit.

"What?" Jacob whispered, still sleepy as ever.

"We're at a motel. Wake up," Carlisle whispered.

Jacob got up from the seat and followed Carlisle up the stairs. They went to their room and the first thing Jacob did was collapse on the bed.

Carlisle chuckled, went over, and took off Jacob's shoes.

Jacob would sleep in his clothes tonight.

The young werewolf had a long exhausting day, being stuck in a car all day long with nothing to do, except talk to a species he despises.

Carlisle would be there when Jacob would wake in the morning. But Carlisle had some official business to do, so he left the motel room and went down to the a couple of shops.

What could he do to make it easy for Jake?

Carlisle walked into a baseball shop, clothes shop and cd and DVD shop.

But a game shop caught his attention, but not any game shop, it was a mind game shop with cool little gadgets and puzzles.

In his study of psychology, it was a great way to bond.

With the right choice of games and gadgets Carlisle bought what he could along with a bottle of cologne and new shoes that had that 'swagger' written all over it.

Later when Jacob woke up, he smelled fresh cologne and another smell.

Getting up, he followed the smell to the outside hallway of the building.

Opening the door, Jacob found Carlisle texting something on his cellphone wearing casual clothes.

"Oh, you're up! Good. Perfect timing also. Ger ready."

"For what?"

"We're going to the park…"

Interesting.

Is all that Jacob could think.

Carlisle slipped his purchases in his bag and they were at the park.

Jacob did not sit on a bench as Carlisle did, but stood next to a small marble structure in the shade from the sun.

"Jacob? Come over here would you?"

The boy looked up but did not move.

He didn't even look at him.

"I have something for you…" Carlisle smiled, holding up a small cardboard box.

The doctor placed out a small puzzle box on the table. He looked up.

It was indeed a beautiful day.

The sun was out, completing the blue sky against the green trees being softly brushed against a small wind. He wasn't the only one enjoying the day. There was family there as well.

Children playing with a volleyball and soccer.

Everyone was enjoying the day in this perfect spot, except all for Jacob were still stood as unmoving and unchanging at the marble structure he was next to.

Carlisle put the puzzle box in place.

It was bait.

Now, to reel in the shark.

"Jacob? Would you help me with this, please?"

"What is it?"

"A puzzle?"

"No thanks…"

"I figured. Perhaps even someone like you wouldn't solve it."

Jacob glanced at his direction, got up and sat down at the table.

"What do you do?" he challenged.

"With this game, you must figure out how you must break the pieces apart. Then put them back together in the exact same order. Easy stuff."

Jake's hands took the little box and began to twist and turn. The little box was rotated and clicked in a circle, despite it's box shape. Almost like an addicted maniac, Jake began to squeeze the thing together, pushing him to try and smash the thing on the table.

"Jake! Here," Carlisle took it.

"The stupid thing won't open."

"Hm."

"Told you."

He twisted and rotated, but nothing worked. Jacob took it back.

"You just _wasted_ your money, doc. No one can solve this."

"Just try…" Carlisle smiled," Speaking of _trying_ Jake, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Thinking about what you want to do in the future?"

"Not really."

"Not really? How so?"

"I don't know. Maybe engineering. I'm pretty good at- This is impossible!" Jake twisted the box again," Anyway, I'm not sure yet, though."

"So, what about-"

"Doc? You think I'm really stupid, don't you? You think you can just ask any question you want while my brain is distracted by this-this-this monstrosity!"

"No. I believe I can ask you any question and you won't-"

"Forget it!" Jake slammed the box down and got up.

Carlisle followed," Jake. Wait. You can solve this."

"Get off my back."

"If you try hard enough with focus and determination. You can solve this puzzle."

"I don't know you!"

"It's easy, Jacob, you just have to have the will. You're having a hard time and I understand completely. But you don't have to run away every time this surfaces. This box can help you."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Not funny."

"Jacob turn around."

The boy kept walking towards the car, about ready to open the door.

"Jacob, look at me."The teenager turned around." What?"

Before him, in his palm, was the box. The colors matched perfectly on each side and it was solved. It was _solved_. Jacob rolled his eyes, hardly believing that the doctor completed the puzzle under 10 minutes.

"What is this? A magic trick? You rigged this."

"I did not. Like I said, I had the determination and focus."

"Liar."

"When this came out, people went crazy over this thing. So did I. All it took was years of practice. But I'm confident you can solve this faster than I can."

Jake inspected the box.

"So, now what? It's done. You did it."

"No, it's not done. Now when you believe it is."

"Hey. Wait."

Carlisle began to twist and turn the box once more, mixing the colors together more and more. Until it seemed to be a more difficult puzzle than it was before. Carlisle gave Jacob the box. Once more, Jacob had allowed himself to be wrapped up in the vampire's game. His conscious told him to chew the doctor out for playing him, but then he began to softly enjoy the little game.

Jacob didn't solve the puzzle, but it was worth a try. What he did not know was that Carlisle would try harder to get under his skin. Carlisle gave a grin, looking at the helpful little puzzle box that had sent both of them a baby step closer to an established friendship.


End file.
